


Beautiful

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic because I wanted to do a realistic "first time" fic. It's not always wine and roses and painfree, but it can be romantic and sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

This was it, what she’d been waiting for since she’d first realized that he was the one that she wanted. She fingered the deep emerald green nightgown she’d found while shopping for Alicia’s trousseau last week. It was simple, yet elegant, a short sheath of emerald silk with satin ribbon straps and a tiny bit of lace at the neckline.

She put it on, walking over to the mirror. It sighed and cooed at her as she spun first one way and then the other, eyeing the reflection critically. Her legs were really her best feature, long and toned. She turned back around, studying her face. Her blue eyes were pretty, but set just a bit too far apart. Her lips were full and generous, and her hair hung down in thick honey colored waves nearly to her butt. Marcus told her she was beautiful all the time, but she didn’t really believe him. It was enough that he thought she was, it didn’t matter what the rest of the world thought.

She heard the sharp crack of someone Apparating and smiled. He was always on time; it was one of the things that she loved about him. He made her feel like she was important to him, as much as Quidditch and his busy life were important to him. She always had a place in his life and he made time for her. “You’re early,” she called out, teasing him.

“I couldn’t wait to see you,” he said, coming into the bedroom and leaning against the doorjamb, eyes full of desire as they raked over her. “Nice robes, love, but I think it’s a bit revealing for the restaurant, don’t you think?”

Katie laughed, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “Oh… this is for later,” she said, licking her lips as she stared at him, drinking in every tiny detail, from the silky black cashmere sweater that looked like it was painted over his muscular chest, to the finely tailored black wool trousers and the highly polished shoes. He always looked so put together. His dark hair was thick and just the slightest bit unruly, his chin clean shaven but with a hint of darkness. His eyes were dark and mysterious as they swept over her hungrily.

 

Marcus smirked, coming forward to rest his hands on her shoulders, his breath warm in her ear. “Later?”  
She giggled and flushed, leaning back against him. “Oh yes, I have plans for you, Mr. Flint.”

His hand slid around her waist, holding her firmly against his body, his tongue sliding along the edge of her ear, sending shivers dancing down her spine. “Dare I ask?”

Katie turned around, sliding her arms up around his neck, pressing kisses to the underside of his jaw. “I want you,” she said softly, nuzzling up towards his ear. “I want you to make love to me.”

He pulled back and stared at her, his eyes dark with passion and lust. “You’re sure?”

Katie nodded, her gaze dropping to his chest, a flush creeping up her cheeks. He tipped up her chin and stared at her. “Katie?”

She nodded, leaning up and kissing him, her tongue darting out to slide across his lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. “Yes,” she murmured into his mouth. His arms banded tightly around her, pulling her against him, his mouth slanting over hers eagerly. He’d been waiting for her to say those words for what felt like forever.

He broke the kiss and grinned down at her. “Give me twenty minutes and then come to my house, okay?”

Katie nodded, biting her lip in confusion. Marcus winked at her and raised his wand, Apparating away.

Katie stood there, feeling a bit lost as the time ticked slowly away. He’d acted like he’d wanted her, right? Of all the times to wish for more experience in dealing with men, this was it. Her eyes darted to the clock. Five minutes left. She reached for the soft linen outer robes that she’d picked out earlier to wear. No matter how much she wanted him, she wasn’t about to show up at his house wearing nothing but the skimpy little negligee. She wasn’t daring like Alicia, nor was she as outgoing as Angie, she was just Katie, the girl that everyone seemed to forget about.

Her fireplace flared to life and Marcus’ head appeared in the flames. “Katie? Are you coming over or what?”

She laughed, grabbing her bag. “You said twenty minutes!” He held out his hand and she stepped through into his bedroom. Katie looked around, her jaw dropping open. “Marcus,” she breathed in wonderment, her eyes gliding around the room. There were roses everywhere, petals strewn across the bed; huge bunches in vases on the desk and tables, set on the floor, anywhere there was a free space. They were a rainbow of colors, red, white, pink, orange, and several other unusual shades. There was even a trail of deep blood red petals leading into the sunken tub and floating on top of the steaming water.

He came up behind her, his arms slipping around her waist. “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready, Princess,” he said, nuzzling her ear.

Katie turned around, slipping her arms up around his neck. “This is too much,” she demurred softly.

He frowned, tightening his arms. “Katie, I thought I told you I wanted you to quit being so down on yourself. I think you’re worth this, and much more and I don’t want to hear you say anything else bad about yourself. You are sexy, intelligent and beautiful and I’m amazed that you choose to spend time with me.”

Her gaze locked with his, tears sparkling in her eyes. “You’re amazed?” she asked softly.

He nodded, leaning down to brush his nose against hers. “I’m not a nice person, but you think I am. I’m not handsome, but when you look at me, I feel like I’m a prince.”

She smiled, sliding the back of her hand against his cheek. “You’re incredible. The sexiest, most amazing man I’ve ever known. You make me more than I am, and I can never thank you enough for that.”

He grinned at her, showing the teeth he usually tried to hide. “Now, I want to see more of that nightgown,” he said, winking at her. He stepped back and stripped his shirt off, tossing it onto a chair before undoing the catch of his trousers, sliding them down his hips and standing before her in the black jersey boxer briefs he usually wore.

She smiled shyly and her hands rose to the zip of her robes, sliding it down slowly. His eyes followed her hands, his tongue sliding out to lick his lips as she pulled it off her arms and it pooled onto the floor. She stood there, a soft flush spreading over her body. He moved forward, kissing her deeply. Her hands wound around his neck and she pressed against him, the bare skin of his chest warm against her breasts. He kissed his way down her body, laving her tight nipples through the thin silk before dropping to his knees and pressing a soft kiss to the juncture of her thighs.

He reached up, sliding the thin straps off of her shoulders and easing the silk down her body. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, eyes skimming over her pert breasts and down to the tiny green thong that barely covered her. She flushed and he kissed her stomach before moving downwards, his thumbs hooking into the elastic of her knickers, drawing them down her long legs.

His hands slid up her calves and thighs as he leaned forward, pressing tiny kisses to her legs, nuzzling the soft golden curls that hid her sex. Katie’s head dropped back and she moaned softly.

He rose and picked her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her on top of the duvet. The rose petals beneath her released their soft scent, surrounding her with it. She looked up and her eyes locked with his and she shivered at the intense look in his dark eyes. His large hands skimmed lightly down her body, lingering on her hips. He knelt on the bed, lifting her leg and kissing his way down towards her center.

Marcus smirked at her, kissing her hipbone before moving up her stomach, blazing a trail with his lips and tongue. He palmed her breast, cupping it lightly, his thumb teasing her nipple, the pebbled tip hardening into a tight, rosy nub. Bending his head, he sucked it into the heat of his mouth, his tongue flicking against it.

Katie’s back arched, her hands fisting into the rose covered duvet, an answering pull echoing deep within her body. Her legs moved restlessly on the bed, tangling with his. “More,” she gasped raggedly.

He looked up and smirked. Her skin was flushed a soft pink, her lips open and glistening as her tongue swept over them. Her breath was coming in soft pants and she squirmed impatiently, her hand trailing over her stomach. A fiery ache had settled in between her thighs and as good as his mouth felt on her skin, she wanted to feel him against her, pushing her down into the thick mattress.

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him, a pout forming on her lips. “Tease.”

He laughed, leaning over and kissing a trail up between her breasts, over the sensitive skin of her neck, his breath warm against the shell of her ear. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?”

Katie swatted at his shoulder, turning her head to give him better access. “Yes, and virtue is a grace and Grace is a little girl with dirt on her face, but I hardly see how that matters here,” she said somewhat crossly. It was hard to be truly angry when his fingers were gliding through her wet folds, teasing gently against the swollen nub as he kissed and sucked on her pulsepoint, but she was trying.

“I want to make this good for you,” Marcus said, raising his head and staring at her, sliding one thick finger into her wet heat.

“You are!” she gasped, her back arching again as he added another finger, his thumb brushing against her nub as he stroked in and out of her body. “Oh god, yes!”

He bent over again, his lips barely brushing hers. “Open your mouth, Katie,” he whispered. She complied and he kissed her slowly, tenderly exploring, his tongue teasing hers, rubbing against it and then retreating as his fingers continued their slow stroking. She moaned softly, one hand trailing through his hair, the other wrapping around his strong, broad back, trying to pull him closer.

Breaking the kiss, he stared at her, their noses almost touching. “Come for me, Princess,” he breathed, curving his fingers inside of her sheath and pressing down on her clit. Katie moaned, her body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. Her knees clamped together and she rocked against his hand, soft mewling sounds coming from her throat.

He shifted on the bed, easing her legs open and pulling his fingers from her. “Look at me,” he said softly, yet firmly. Her eyes opened and he grinned, raising his fingers to his mouth. Licking the first one, he winked at her. “You taste like honey, Princess.”  
Katie moaned, desire coursing through her at the erotic sight. She could never have imagined the thought of him doing that would make her so hot she felt like she was going to explode, but the need pulsing in her was too potent to deny. Sitting up, she ran her finger down his index finger before sliding it into her mouth, sucking it clean.

He groaned, his cock so hard it was painful. She had no fucking idea how much of a turn on it was to watch her taste herself. His hand moved, spreading her essence over her lips before he kissed her hungrily, his tongue driving into her mouth. This kiss was carnal and heated and a thousand times different from the languid, gentle kiss they’d shared not ten minutes before and it fired her blood, liquid heat pulsing between her thighs.

He moved once more, his heavy body settling between her thighs, cock hard and heavy against her skin. Her hands skimmed over his back, her nails digging in as he slipped the thick head of his cock into her pussy. She moaned softly as her body stretched around him, tightness and fullness warring with the slight pain.

Whimpering slightly, she shifted beneath him, trying to find a comfortable position. It hurt, but the pain was fighting a losing battle against the pleasure still seeping through her body. His gaze locked with hers and he bent his head, capturing her lips as he thrust forward sharply, burying himself deep within her body, her maidenhead breaking.

Her sharp gasp was lost in the heat of his mouth, his hands sliding along her arms, down to thread their fingers together. Marcus stayed still, letting her body get used to his intrusion. Tears gathered at the edges of her eyes and she blinked rapidly, trying not to shed them. He broke the kiss, staring down at her. “It’ll get better,” he rasped, sweat beading his forehead as her sheath fluttered around his cock.

She nodded, biting her lip as the pain began to subside. He rocked against her, his cock sliding slowly in and out of her slick pussy, stretching her. She was so tight, her walls clamping around him like a warm, soft vise, tugging him deeper with every stroke.  
Her fingers tightened against his and she began to move with him, pushing up against him as he sunk down into her body, mouth slanting over hers, mimicking the movements of their joined bodies. His body rubbed against her and soft tingling began to build in her lower body, languid heat seeping through her.

Her legs rose, locking behind his waist as he began to stroke faster, breaking the kiss to bury his face in her shoulder, his breath a harsh staccato against her skin. She fit him like a glove and it was taking every ounce of concentration he had not to come. Her breath was coming in sharp, short pants, her body arching towards his, seeking the bliss that teased at her, heat spiraling through her body.

Her neck muscles stretched taut as the tension within her built to a gasping, shuddering pinnacle, pleasure spearing through her, hot, spiraling bliss spreading through her limbs, leaving her quivering in its wake. He felt her surrender to the bliss, her tight pussy milking his cock, pulling at him. With a harsh groan, he followed her over the edge, collapsing heavily atop her. Katie welcomed his weight, her arms banding around him tightly, holding him close, fingers trailing lazily up his back.

He moved slightly and she tightened her hold. “No, stay,” she murmured, playing gently with his sweaty hair.

His head rose and a lopsided grin split his face. “I’m too heavy,” he protested.

Katie smiled. “You’re fine.”

Chuckling, he braced most of his weight on his elbows, moving just the barest inch away from her. “Are you okay?” he asked softly, stroking some of her sweaty hair behind her ear.

“I’m more than okay,” she returned easily, her legs sliding down his, feet tangling together. “Marcus that was…I can’t even find the words to tell you how it was…” her voice trailed off and she smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around his back.

He smiled, showing her the teeth that scared more people away than he could count. “Careful, Miss Bell, one might think you actually like me.”

Katie began to laugh, burying her face in his shoulder, her breath warm against his skin. “You’re terrible,” she gasped.

He rolled to his side, Katie sighing softly as he slipped from her body, and stood, bending to scoop her back into his arms and walk to the bathroom. Lowering her gently in the tub, he captured her lips in a steamy kiss. “And you love it.” Katie sighed as the steaming water caressed her sore body. Marcus slid into the tub behind her, pulling her back against his chest. “Better now?” he asked, his voice a soft rumble against her back.

“Mmm, much,” she said, stretching her legs out, twining their fingers together in the rose scented water. Katie closed her eyes and relaxed against him, the combined heat of his body and the water lulling her into drowsiness.

“Katie,” Marcus said softly, tipping her chin towards him.

“Yes,” she said sleepily, struggling to open her eyes.

“I love you Princess,” he said softly, bending down to kiss her.

“I love you too, Marcus,” she said, curling into him.

He smiled and rose, wrapping a towel around his waist before bending to pick her up. He let her slide down his body, limbs languid with relaxation, eyes heavy lidded with satiated bliss. Grabbing another big towel, he wrapped it around her and picked her back up, carrying her back to the bed. Pulling down the covers, he laid her on the crisp cotton sheets, dropping the towel from around his waist and pulling hers off before climbing in next to her. Katie curled around him, her leg sliding over his as he pulled up the covers. “Goodnight Princess,” Marcus said softly, kissing her temple gently.

A soft, contented sigh was his answer.


End file.
